Control and monitoring systems for homes are typically designed for a limited and specific control or monitoring function. Such specificity though may limit system flexibility and usability. Further, such systems may be difficult to manage and configure, and also may rely on proprietary non-intuitive interfaces and/or keypads. Accordingly, users wishing to deploy different control and monitoring tasks in their home may be forced to deploy multiple systems, each designed for a specific task and each with a separate control and configuration interface. The features or aspects of the present disclosure remedy such and other issues.